


stir the smooth sands of monotony

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamory Negotiations, Suburbia, dum-e does his best, established pepper potts/tony stark, pepper fights a karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Natasha made it her business to know everyone else’s business. When someone in her neighborhood so much as switched out their lawn ornaments, she knew before they were even placed in the grass from which store the new ones were bought and how much they’d cost. Flamingos were on sale at Walmart, apparently, but the family two houses down still preferred their overpriced gnomes.Sue her, suburban life was boring. She’d moved away from the city a year ago in want of peace, not quite realizing howmundanepeace was. It had its perks, but she was pretty much ready to call it a failed experiment and go crawling back to the city, peace be damned. Suburbia, it seemed, wasn’t for her.In fact, she was about a week away from packing her things when the house next door was abruptly vacated and refilled-- all without her knowledge-- in the span of a day. Of course she took notice of that, especially when the newcomers placed a zombie flamingo in their yard, disrupting the sea of normal pink ones stretching from one end of the street to the other. It was hideous. Natasha wanted to know where they got it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	stir the smooth sands of monotony

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill that was supposed to be under 1k but i got carried away and now i have 4.5k for a ship id never even considered before 
> 
> hope yall like it!!

Natasha made it her business to know everyone else’s business. When someone in her neighborhood so much as switched out their lawn ornaments, she knew before they were even placed in the grass from which store the new ones were bought and how much they’d cost. Flamingos were on sale at Walmart, apparently, but the family two houses down still preferred their overpriced gnomes.

Sue her, suburban life was boring. She’d moved away from the city a year ago in want of peace, not quite realizing how  _ mundane  _ peace was. It had its perks, of course-- there were fewer gun-toting criminals breaking into her apartment because of her work as a PI-- but she was pretty much ready to call it a failed experiment and go crawling back to the city, peace be damned. Suburbia, it seemed, wasn’t for her.

In fact, she was about a week away from packing her things when the house next door was abruptly vacated and refilled-- all without her knowledge-- in the span of a day. Of course she took notice of that, especially when the newcomers placed a zombie flamingo in their yard, disrupting the sea of normal pink ones stretching from one end of the street to the other. It was hideous. Natasha wanted to know where they got it. 

She hadn’t seen her new neighbors yet, and not for lack of trying. She’d periodically looked out her window all morning as the moving truck pulled up and eventually left, and yet she’d seen neither hide nor hair of the house’s new owners. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the zombie flamingo, she’d have assumed the house stood empty. But the zombie flamingo, so openly in defiance of the rest of the street, clearly implied that  _ someone  _ lived in the house. 

She’d have to go meet them, then, if only to satisfy her curiosity. Also to be a good neighbor, but that was secondary. If she hurried, she could get there before Karen down the street brought out the casserole and brainwashed the zombie flamingo owners into good suburban drones.

Something about their casual defiance of the unspoken rules attracted her like a moth to flame. The only solution, of course, was to throw herself into the flame and hope it was as interesting as it looked.

She  _ did  _ say she was bored.

With that in mind, she pulled on her jacket and cut across her lawn to the house next door. The doorbell was disassembled and hanging from the frame, which was odd in itself, but Natasha paid it no heed and knocked twice. As footsteps approached, she found herself wishing she’d brought a bottle of wine, or even one of Karen’s thrice damned casseroles, rather than showing up empty handed. It was too late to fix that, though, as the door opened and Natasha met the eyes of her new neighbor.

“The Homeowner’s Association is going to make you take down your zombie flamingo,” she blurted out. Internally, she cursed every deity she could think of from A to Z. She’d meant to say a normal hello, but suburban life was really wrecking her social skills. “I mean, hello and welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Natasha Romanov; I live next door.”

The woman-- tall, redheaded, and gorgeous (in other words, exactly Natasha’s type)-- smirked in a way that could only be described as anticipatory. She looked like a big cat toying with its prey. “They can try,” she said breezily, said like someone who’d never gone up against the HA. “I’m Pepper Potts. We just moved in today.”

“We?” asked Natasha, discreetly looking for the other person.

Pepper smacked her forehead. “Oh, where are my manners?” she said. “Come in, you should meet my boyfriend. You can stay for dinner if you’d like. I don’t know if you already have plans, but we’d love to get to know our neighbor a little better.”

Natasha considered it for a moment. On the one hand, it was a chance to gather more information, and possibly (hopefully) something interesting enough to break the monotony of her evenings. On the other, well, she’d already shown her impeccable social skills when Pepper had answered the door; she wasn’t sure that she wasn’t just going to make a massive fool of herself. 

She could always flee the country, she reasoned, if the evening went poorly. She knew a guy in Budapest.

“I’d love to,” she decided. Pepper stepped out of the doorway and waved Natasha inside.

“Sorry about the mess,” she said, despite there being no mess. They’d moved in  _ that day _ , and their house was neater than Natasha’s. There were a few odd boxes, but the rest of it looked right out of a furniture catalogue. 

“Don’t be,” Natasha said, somewhat incredulously. “You said you moved in today?”

Pepper nodded. “Yep,” she confirmed. “We’ve been unpacking pretty much all day. Don’t let this room fool you; upstairs is literally just boxes. Tony and I are going to have to camp on the floor tonight, seeing as he got distracted in the kitchen and forgot to unpack the bedroom.”

“If you’re going to be critical, you don’t get any pasta, Pep,” a voice called from another room, ostensibly the kitchen. A man in a comically frilly apron came through the doorway, what looked like tomato sauce smeared on his cheek. “Hi, I’m Tony.”

Natasha appraised him. He was as ridiculously attractive as his partner, with dark curls and an absurdly sculpted goatee. He was a little shorter than Pepper, but his wide smile made him appear taller. He stared at Pepper with clear adoration and at Natasha with friendly curiosity.

“Natasha,” she introduced herself. “I live right next door.”

Tony snapped his fingers, as if recalling something. “You’re the one who doesn’t have a flamingo!” he said, like the fact delighted him. “Would you like one of our extra zombie ones? I wanted to put out a whole zombie army, but Pep told me I couldn’t do that. I thought it was a great rebellion against the monotony and conformity of suburbia, but Pep--” he shot the woman in question a scathing look. She just rolled her eyes. “--said it was just weird.”

“Like I told her, the Homeowner’s Association is going to make you take it down,” she said dryly. It was a shame; she really did like their lawn ornament.

“I am literally  _ begging  _ them to try,” said Tony, echoing Pepper’s words. 

Natasha looked between the couple. “You put it up knowing they’d hate it on purpose, didn’t you?” She phrased it as a question, but she already knew the answer. It had a spark of  _ something  _ curling in her gut, though she’d never acknowledge the little flutter that their open defiance caused. 

“There’s nothing in the bylaws that says we can’t have a zombie flamingo,” Pepper said placidly. “I checked. But they’re welcome to speak to my lawyers, if they want.”

“Pep’s a fancy CEO,” Tony leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. “She has really good lawyers. Your Homeowner’s Association won’t know what hit it.”

“They’re not  _ my  _ Homeowner’s Association,” Natasha held her hands up, feeling reluctantly amused. The couple was good company, she decided. “I’m still mad at them for making Banner down the street put away his robot gnomes; those things were pretty cool.”

“Robot gnomes?” Tony suddenly looked far more interested. “Pep, can I--”

“No, you can’t make our flamingo a robot,” she cut him off, sounding both fond and exasperated. “Tony is a mechanic. He’s never seen something he didn’t think could be improved with a little bit of technology.”

Natasha found herself fascinated by the easy domesticity between the pair, the way they knew each other well enough to finish the other’s thoughts. She wanted that, she thought. She wanted to know someone that completely, so that nothing about them was a surprise to her.

It almost sounded like love, what she wanted. It was what was between Tony and Pepper, that was for sure. Idly, she imagined herself between them, too. A cog in their perfectly oiled machine, seamlessly integrated into their rhythm. She was already curious about everything they had to offer; she could know them, she realized. She could love them. 

It was wishful thinking, though. She reminded herself of that quickly, shutting down the train of thought. Pepper and Tony were strangers, plus they were  _ dating _ . She could be their friend, but she’d never know them more than that. Did she even want to? Maybe it was early-onset insanity caused by overexposure to suburbia. God knew she’d never wanted a relationship like that when she lived in the city, the kind where she was so wholly absorbed in another’s orbit she couldn’t tell where she started and they began.

Maybe she needed to start dating again. And spend less time reading shitty love poetry.

“--and… oh, we’re being so rude,” Pepper’s exclamation brought Natasha out of her head. “We’ve barely asked you anything about yourself! Tell us, what do you do?”

“And we haven’t fed you yet,” Tony ushered them into the kitchen. “I made garlic parmesan pasta, do you have any allergies?”

“I’m a PI and no,” answered Natasha, sitting in the chair Tony pulled out for her next to Pepper’s. The kitchen was a little messier, with a few half-opened boxes sitting on the counter, but the table was neat enough. It was well-worn, scratched up and burned in places, but it screamed  _ home _ . They’d clearly had it for a long time.

“A PI?” Pepper asked, a curious look on her face. “What made you decide to do that?”

“I like knowing things,” Natasha answered honestly. “I’m nosy as all hell and very good at finding things out, so it seemed like a good fit. Black Widow Investigative Services is thriving, even since I moved here from the city.”

“That’s so cool,” Pepper gushed. Natasha didn’t detect a hint of artifice or scorn, which she’d admit to expecting from a hotshot CEO. “God, that sounds way more interesting than my job. Any chance you’re hiring?”

“Don’t hire her, she’s terrible at investigating,” Tony interrupted, placing a steaming plate of pasta in front of her and handing one to Pepper. “Once, she accused me of hiding the shoes that were already on her feet.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Of course you remember that, but not the boxes I asked you to unpack.”

“I have gone selectively deaf,” Tony announced, sitting down in the seat next to Natasha. “Dig in, it’s better when it’s fresh and warm.”

Natasha took a bite. “This is delicious,” she said. “You made this?”

“It’s the only thing he knows how to make,” Pepper said as Tony preened. 

“I fear not the man who has practiced 10,000 kicks once, but I fear the man who has practiced one kick 10,000 times,” Tony quoted, giving Pepper a shit eating grin. “Are you gonna argue with the logic of Bruce Lee?”

Pepper shot Natasha a look, like  _ can you believe what I have to put up with?  _ “Of course not, dear,” she said sarcastically. To Natasha, she continued, “We’ll give you a tupperware to take some home with you, if you’d like; god knows we have enough.”

“That’d be great,” Natasha said, meaning it. Tony’s pasta sure beat the Chinese takeout she had in her fridge that was on the verge of going bad. Plus, if she took a tupperware, she’d have to come back to return it.

Listen, she never claimed to be a selfless person. She wanted to know more-- wanted to know  _ everything _ \-- about Pepper and Tony, and if it meant intruding on their domesticity to return cheap plastic containers, well, she’d stay until they kicked her out. She wondered if this was how adults made friends. 

When she walked back across the yard to her own dark, empty house a few hours later, a little off-balance from the bottles of wine they’d broken into, she wondered if friends was all she wanted to be.

\---

When Karen down the street came for Pepper’s zombie flamingo two weeks after they moved in, Natasha had the pleasure of watching her be eviscerated-- Karen, of course, not Pepper.

Natasha was outside getting her mail when she saw Karen making her way down the street towards Pepper and Tony’s house with a malicious sort of purpose, and stayed outside out of curiosity. She’d never seen anyone out-argue Karen, but she also couldn’t imagine anyone making Pepper do anything she didn’t want to do. It was sure to be an entertaining scene, that was for sure.

She tried to look nonchalant as Karen marched up to Pepper’s door, rapping on the wood frame faux-politely. How a knock could be faux-polite, Natasha had no idea, but Karen managed it. The woman opened her mouth to speak as soon as Pepper opened the door, but Pepper cut her off with a shark smile.

“I’m assuming you’re here about the zombie flamingo?” Pepper asked, somehow managing to sound dignified while saying the words  _ zombie flamingo _ . 

Karen nodded. “According to the bylaws--”

“There is nothing in the bylaws applicable to this situation,” Pepper said smoothly, raising an eyebrow. “Unless there’s been an amendment in the last week, in which case, I’d assume my partner and I were being singled out unfairly. That isn’t the case, is it?”

“Of course not,” Karen lied. Natasha could see her nervous fidgeting-- Pepper was winning. Briefly, she spared a thought for how boring her life must have become if  _ this  _ was her version of high-stakes entertainment, but the rest of her shushed that thought as she eagerly eavesdropped.

“Then what seems to be the problem?” Pepper sounded disdainful and unimpressed. Natasha was definitely  _ not  _ finding her insane composure attractive, no siree. 

Karen huffed. “There  _ is  _ a clause in the bylaws that states that obscene or inappropriate lawn ornaments must be taken down,” she said with an air of victory. “I’m sorry to inform you, but zombies fall under inappropriate. There are young children around here, you must understand.”

“I understand completely,” Pepper said, coolly polite. Natasha tensed; the other woman looked like she was about to go in for the kill. “Is that why you dressed your children up as zombies for Halloween last week?”

Karen flushed and started to stutter. “I-- uh…”

“The flamingo stays up,” Pepper said with finality. “If that’s all, I’ll see you later. Have a wonderful day.”

Seeing Karen stomp back off down the street while Pepper waved cheerily was an amazing sight. Natasha tried not to stare too obviously, but she figured she failed if Pepper’s amused snort was anything to go by. 

“See something you like?” Pepper called across the yard. Natasha would’ve assumed it was flirting had she not met Pepper’s wonderful boyfriend several times. Still, she couldn’t resist walking over to where Pepper leaned against her door frame with a shit-eating grin. She  _ did  _ resist saying  _ yes, absolutely, you’re amazing and gorgeous and if you weren’t in a relationship I’d kiss you right now _ , but it was a close thing.

“That was insane,” Natasha said instead, watching Pepper preen at the praise. 

The woman’s perfect composure cracked a little and she blushed. “Tony has already named that flamingo, I figured I’d be a terrible girlfriend if I let it get taken down,” she explained.

“Plus, you wanted to fight the Homeowner’s Association,” Natasha said dryly. She had Pepper pegged, for the most part. The woman was far more vicious than she appeared at first glance.

“Plus, I wanted to fight the Homeowner's Association,” Pepper confirmed with a conspiratorial grin. “I didn’t expect it to be so easy, though. You made it sound a lot harder.”

Natasha shrugged. “I had no idea you’d be so efficient with your shut down.”

Pepper hummed agreeably. “Want to come in?” she offered. “If you’re not busy, there’s a terrible movie on demand that I’ve been meaning to watch, and it’s always better to make fun of it with someone else. If we ask nicely, I bet Tony will make us drinks, too.”

Natasha spared half a thought to wonder why Pepper wasn’t watching the movie with Tony. The rest of her wanted to spend time with the woman, anyway, so this was as good an excuse as any. Pepper’s face was still slightly flushed with the thrill of victory, her grin open and inviting. Natasha wanted to taste her lips and pick her brain. She could maybe do the latter, if she was subtle about it.

“What the hell,” she smiled, following Pepper into the house. “I don’t have any other plans.”

\---

Like the typical suburban family, Tony and Pepper had a thriving garden in their front lawn. Unlike the typical suburban family, though, they had a  _ robot  _ tending to it. Natasha was confused, to say the least.

“You absolute tragedy,” Tony was saying from where he was ostensibly supervising. The robot cheeped-- sounding inexplicably  _ happy _ \-- and sprayed him with the hose again. “Do I look like a plant? No, don’t answer that, I don’t actually want to know your opinion on how I dress.”

Natasha could have sworn the robot-- more of a giant arm on a rolling base than a proper robot-- sounded smug when it beeped at him. It piqued her curiosity enough to have her walking to the edge of her lawn and waving at Tony.

“Oh, hey, Nat!” Tony called. 

Her stomach resolutely did not flutter at the nickname. “Tony,” she greeted. “When you said you were a mechanic, I have to say I was expecting cars.”

“Most people do,” he said agreeably. “But I’ve always been more fond of robots. Come on, come meet DUM-E. He’s a rudimentary learning AI that I made back in college, which pretty much explains everything about why he’s like this.”

Cautiously, she inched closer to the robot, who was wagging his claw like a dog wagged its tail. “Can I pet him?” she asked, unsure of the protocol when it came to  _ robots _ . 

“Of course,” Tony grinned at her like she’d passed some sort of test. She figured people didn’t usually just accept the robot thing as normal. Luckily, Natasha hated normal. This was far more interesting. “He has sensor pads all up his arm, so he’ll feel it.”

“This is somehow both the weirdest and coolest thing I’ve seen in awhile,” she said, completely matter-of-fact. She wasn’t sure if that was a commentary on the boringness of her life or the excitement of Tony’s. Maybe it was both.

Tony and DUM-E preened. “Well,” Tony cleared his throat, cheeks still faintly pink. “Wait until he sprays you with the hose because he thinks you’re a particularly beautiful tree. Then you’ll find him less cool.”

Natasha didn’t let her confusion show on her face. Just like with Pepper, Tony’s voice had a distinctly flirty undertone. Why on earth would they both be flirting with her? Were they both trying to cheat on the other with the same, conveniently single and available neighbor? It didn’t make sense; Tony and Pepper had one of the happiest relationships she’d ever seen. They weren’t the type to cheat. Natasha decided to just ignore it; she wasn’t a homewrecker, either.

“Why is he out here if he’s so bad at gardening, then?” she asked, stifling a laugh when DUM-E rolled onto the hose and beeped in confusion. 

Tony smiled sheepishly. “He was getting bored cooped up inside, and I felt bad,” he explained, patting the robot’s arm absently. “I had to change his treads so he could roll on the grass, but it was so worth it. Now he can help out indoors and outdoors! Though Pepper says that if he scuffs up our floors one more time, she’s following through on my threat to send him to a community college. He’s staying in the garage for now. I’ll wear her down eventually.”

Natasha was inclined to think that he wouldn’t beat the force of will that was Pepper Potts, but one look at his Bambi eyes had her reconsidering. Even she’d bend to that look. Still, she couldn’t resist the urge to rib Tony a little bit.

“Sure, you will,” she said, injecting as much skepticism into her tone as possible.

“Miss Romanov!” Tony put an offended hand to his heart. He looked ridiculous. And kissable. But mostly ridiculous. “Are you doubting me?”

Natasha gave DUM-E-- who was back to spraying the hose in the vague direction of the bushes, managing to hit everything except the plants-- a significant look, then turned back to his creator. “Of course I’m not,” she teased. “Knowing Pepper, I can’t think of anything she’d want more than the robot currently spraying water through her open window running around her house and causing mayhem. I think convincing her might be too easy.”

Tony’s olive skin went alarmingly pale. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Oh, no. Oh, I am in so much trouble. DUM-E, stop that! Help me clean up, you glorified coat rack.”

Natahsa laughed out loud. “Somehow, I think he’s going to make it worse,” she said. “If you want, I can help you mop up before Pepper gets home.”

“Would you really?” Tony looked at her, surprised and pleased. She was just doing the neighborly thing, she figured. It was no big deal. “I’ll literally give you my first born child if you do.”

“I think Pepper would have more of a problem with that than the water thing,” she said dryly, following him inside. “Let’s get to work. We can discuss you owing me later.”

\---

Pepper and Tony had been living next to Natasha for three months. Three months of movie nights with Pepper and robot wrangling with Tony, three months of dinners and lunches and one memorable breakfast when Natasha had crashed on their couch, Tony and Pepper passed out on either side of her. Three months of learning everything she could about them to try to sate her curiosity, only to end up wanting to know more, more, more.

Only to end up wanting  _ them  _ more.

Natasha could admit to herself that she was crushing a little on the couple. She tried not to feel bad about it; she challenged anyone to live in Tony and Pepper’s orbit and not fall a little in love with them. It had been inevitable since the zombie flamingo.

The couple’s feelings about her, though, were less clear. Sure, they flirted, but she’d also seen Tony flirting with his coffee machine. Pepper was less than subtle in checking her out, but Natasha had also never seen any indication that the woman was anything other than straight. It was possible they just wanted a third in bed to spice things up, and they were trying to see if she was amenable to the idea. It was far more feasible than them wanting her as a part of their relationship.

As for what Natasha wanted, well… she wanted them, in whatever capacity she could have them. Friends, lovers, more-- she wanted all of it. There was a reason she hadn’t moved out of the suburbs, and it lived in the house next door.

Natasha decided she was going to be an adult about the problem; namely, she was going to ignore it and avoid thinking about it and hope it disappeared. It sounded like a great plan in her head, but in practice, it led to Tony and Pepper giving her sad and confused looks as she skipped out on dinners and movie nights. She hated those looks. It was for the best, she reassured herself. It had to be.

It came to a head with Tony and Pepper knocking on her door with a bouquet of flowers (Pepper) and a box of chocolates (Tony) a few weeks into her avoidance plan. She hesitated for only a moment before opening her door, cursing her inability to follow through all the while in her head.

“Hey, Nat,” Tony greeted, looking nervous. “Can we talk real quick?”

Pepper gave her a tight smile. “We brought chocolate, if that’s a selling point,” she said, sounding like she was aiming for a joking tone but falling flat. “The good kind!”

Natasha would’ve let them in even if they’d brought nothing. “Come on in,” she said after a beat.

She regretted not cleaning her house as she led them to the kitchen table. Her house definitely looked lived in, to say the least; she had no idea how she’d managed to generate so much mess, especially because she lived alone. Shifting so she blocked a tower of dirty dishes, Natasha gestured for Pepper and Tony to sit at her rickety dinner table. 

They sat, Tony’s leg bouncing nervously, Pepper completely still. They looked at each other in wordless conversation, ending with Pepper inclining her head and Tony making a face, then both of them turning to her. As usual, it ached to see and not understand.

“So,” Tony said, drumming his hands in a rhythm only he knew. “We, uh, we wanted to say we were sorry. We’ve noticed you’ve been avoiding us, and we figured it was because we came on a little too strong. So, sorry about that.”

“We’ll stop flirting, of course,” Pepper said, something tired and hurt in her eyes. “We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I hope we can still be friends, though, but I understand if we’ve made it weird.”

Natahsa was pretty sure her jaw hit the ground. She stared at the pair in stunned silence for a long minute. “Let me get this straight,” she said finally. “You two have been flirting with me… why? If you wanted to get me in bed, there were easier and quicker ways to do it. You could’ve just asked, for one.”

“We don’t want to sleep with you!” Tony interjected, eyebrows drawing together as if the thought of wanting her only for sex hadn’t occured to him.

Pepper cocked her head. “Yes, we do.”

“Yes, we do,” he amended, shooting Pepper a look. “ _ Eventually _ . But we actually wanted to take you on a date first. Several dates, really.”

“We really like you,” Pepper continued. “And we’d been trying to see if you maybe liked us, too. But you’ve been avoiding us for weeks, so we got the message. This is us doing damage control, to be completely honest.”

Natasha took a deep breath. She had a couple of options, she figured. She could completely reject everything she’d spent the last three months wanting, or she could  _ not  _ be an idiot and correct the couple’s completely wrong assumptions.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” she said, making her choice. “I was more avoiding my feelings for you, if that makes sense. Out of sight, out of mind, right?”

Tony stared at her with wide eyes. “So, you like us back?” he asked.

“Ask me on a date and find out,” she teased, unable to stop the smile from forming.

Tony and Pepper exchanged another look. Natasha was able to read this one perfectly, so it was no surprise to her when Pepper spoke.

“Nat,” she said, meeting Natasha’s eyes steadily. “Would you like to go on a date with us?”

Natasha didn’t hesitate. Why would she? She knew exactly what she wanted. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
